Many water ski foot binders have adjustable heel pieces. That creates two problems.
In water skiing, as in other forms of skiing, it is important to precisely position the center of gravity of the user. Slidably adjusting the heel piece to change the size of the binding axially moves the center of gravity, resulting in changed ski performance. In slalom ski bindings, it is important to place the trailing toe piece as close as possible to the leading heel piece. When the leading heel piece is slid forward to adjust the size of the front foot binder, the heel piece moves away from the rear toe piece, changing operational characteristics of the ski.
The present invention is designed to overcome problems inherent the prior art and to provide a quickly and conveniently adjustable ski.